


A Hero’s Reward

by siderealSandman



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3060866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia has always enjoyed tales of brave heroes and legendary warriors but as her daydreams become more involved, she finds herself turning to an unlikely source to help realize her fantasy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero’s Reward

A Hero’s Reward

Cynthia solofic

Cynthia was, by her own admission, the greatest aficionado of heroes in all of Ylisse. When pressed (and she often was by a spirited Owain who delighted in testing his (woefully lacking) heroic trivia knowledge against hers) she could rattle off the names, deeds, and genealogies of the great heroic souls that faced darkness and triumphed in the past. From the legendary Prince Marth to the Champion Roland who founded the kingdom of Lycia, Cynthia knew the tales of great heroism like a fish knew water.

It was safe to say that Cynthia felt her heart stirred far more than the heroes she fought beside on a daily basis. Sure, they were brave, strong, and beautiful in their own way but they were painfully…mortal. Not exalted myths from the books she pored over almost nightly. They weren't grand enough; not yet. Maybe if this business with Grima worked out for the better, then they might be worthy of joining the exalted echelons of heroism…but Cynthia doubted it.

She preferred the company of the almost fictional men who strode across flowery pages and brushed her fingertips as her eyes lingered on tales of bravery from another age. In her tent, elbow leaning on the edge of her smooth, travel-worn desk, Cynthia allowed her mind to wander through the story, often inserting herself in the tales she was reading, just to get a glimpse of life lived on such a grand scale. To be a Valkyrie in the service of King Marth or to stand against Arvis’ dark ambition or to be a member of the Greil Mercenaries, fighting alongside their captain Ike…

Cynthia felt her fingers unconsciously trailing up and down the blunt half of her freshly cleaned and polished spear as she read the familiar tale of Ike’s duel with the Black Knight. The thrilling saga of one man’s quest to vanquish his father’s murderer, wielding the sword fueled by sacred rage sent a familiar palpitation through Cynthia’s chest, filling her with itching warmth that spread down from her stomach as she glanced behind her, making sure the flap to her tent was securely pinned shut.

One hand eased the folds of her skirt up, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of her smallclothes with a breathy sigh as Cynthia’s mind wandered through chunks of the legend never mentioned in her stories. She closed her eyes, imagining Ike slumping into the bath tent after a long day’s fighting to find some respite in the warm, steaming waters. Cynthia bit her lip, imagining piece after piece of armor hitting the floor, shirt being tugged over his head as he wiggled out of his breeches. Lines of thin white scars crisscrossed his broad, muscular back, the sweat and grime of battle washed away as he set foot in the tub. She lightly prodded herself, imagining him ducking his head under water, emerging with a shake of his long blue locks before settling back with a sigh.

Cynthia was so enamored with her fantasy, she hardly noticed her other hand giving her spear haft a second polishing. The cool, clean metal glinted under her touch, flickering in the warm candle light as Cynthia suddenly pictured herself kneeling in the bath in front of him, warm water swirling around her naked body as her captain laid back, arms draped lazily over the tub in anticipation…after all, after a long day of heroism, surely a hero deserved a fitting reward, right?

What she would do if she could wrap her fingers around his manhood the same way her fingers wrapped around her spear haft. Eyes opening just a crack, she planted the short metal pole in the ground in front of her fingers lightly running from the tip to about seven (eight? Heroes of his caliber could be no less) inches down the spear. She leaned forward, imagining herself kneeling before the captain of the Greil Mercenaries with a hesitant kiss placed on the blunt end of her spear. Cold steel was transformed into hot, twitching flesh in her imagination as the idea of her lips around her hero’s cock sent shivers up her spine.

She leaned forward out of her chair, arms sliding out of the short dress she usually wore under her armor as her knees came to rest on the floor beside her desk. Dressed only in her underwear she closed her eyes, the chill of the evening melting away as her lips parted, tongue gliding down the shaft as she tentatively took the first inch or so into her mouth. She wrapped her lips around it, tongue running around the head a few times until she got used to the sharp metallic taste. She closed her eyes and again she was in the bath, hands spreading Ike’s thighs apart as her head dipped lower and lower. She gripped the shaft with one hand, pressing her head down and feeling the way it glided past her lips, pressing lightly against the back of her throat until a tickling sensation prompted her to jerk back, lips releasing their charge with a wet smack as Cyntha rocked back on her heels, heart hammering in her chest and breathing hard.

Shifting a little, she watched her spit run down the length of the spear in long, streaky globs. She spread her knees out a little, swallowing hard as she placed her lips against the butt of the spear, eyes closing as she slid the shaft back into her mouth. She imagined strong, calloused hands gripping her hair, twisting in one of her signature pigtails as the hero roughly thrust back up into her mouth. After a long day of battle, Ike would be so needy for some kind of release that Cynthia found herself gulping just a little as she thrust the spear into her mouth again and again and again. The thought of Ike’s cock sliding between her lips, pained, desperate grunting mingling with her own gasping, needy moans was almost enough to push Cynthia over the edge.

A hot, sticky sensation between her legs drew her attention back to her own need as the soft white fabric of her underwear clung to her painfully. She slid a hand down her belly, again imagining that it was replaced with a larger, rougher counterpart as she slowly began teasing her panties off. Would lip service be enough, she wondered, shakily getting to her feet as she examined the shaft of her spear. Hesitantly, she took the tip of the spear and lightly prodded her wet, aching sex with a sharp gasp as the hard steel began to part her as she pushed the tip experimentally against herself.

Would he want her like this? One hand resting on the edge of a desk, naked bottom pressed against the cool hardwood as he had his way with her? Or, Cynthia thought as she turned around, shaft sliding between her legs as she leaned over the desk, one hand balancing herself on the desk…would he be rougher?

Cynthia slid the cool, metal shaft back between her legs, wincing and gasping at every bump, groove, and imperfection that rested further down the hilt until at last she reached the tip, eyes closed as she envisioned a pair of hands resting on her hips, lining her up as Ike slid forward in one long stroke mirrored by Cynthia thrusting the tip of her shaft inside herself. She covered her mouth, muffling a gasp as she struggled to hold on to her newest toy as she found her knees suddenly get weak at the cold, hard intruder. Her head flopped forward, resting against the hardwood desk as she struggled to regain control of her breathing, fingers slowly sliding up and down the shaft embedded in her body.

After a long moment, she took a deep breath and gently started tugging it out, inch by inch until only the tip remained inside. With a hoarse, breathy whisper of her hero’s name she pushed it back in with a small yelp, imagining his hands holding her small body against the desk as he thrust into her again and again and again. Her efforts to keep her voice down proved to be futile compared to the rattling of the desk legs on the ground as Cynthia matched every thrust with her hips rocking back to meet her phantom lover’s movements.

The sensation proved to be too much and an unexpectedly firm thrust at just the right angle sent a jolt of electricity chasing up Cynthia’s spine. She rose up on the balls of her feet, legs shaking and gasping against the surface of the table as she let her spear slip out of her, dropping to the floor. Cynthia closed her eyes, a dizzy smile stretching the corners of her mouth as she flipped over, elbows resting on her desk as she looked down at her newest imagination enhancer.

It had been good enough, she supposed, but Cynthia was hardly one to settle for good enough…

* * *

 

“And you’re sure that’ll be all you’re after, Missie?”

“Yep!” Cynthia said brightly, rocking back and forth on her heels as the blacksmith glanced at the custom sword hilt the young knight ordered. Nine inches long, the haft had been constructed out of a dozen thin, springy rods which caused it to bend and flex when enough pressure was applied. Wrapped in a layer of protective cloth, the entire hilt had been dipped in resin from imported rubber trees until it was covered in a thick, black, slippery coating that flexed under the touch. Overall, it had been an odd order and he had a hard time conceiving of a weapon this hilt was fit to socket into.

But the girl seemed happy with it, mailed fingers pulling the tip back and letting it spring forward experimentally with a small grin. She left the shop practically skipping, stopping off at the local book store to see if they carried any books that might interest her.

After all, after a long day of heroism, surely a hero deserved a fitting reward, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Fire Emblem Kink Meme's Unfilled Ylisse Prompts
> 
> "“Cynthia sitting alone in her tent sucking on the end of her lance, imagining herself giving one of her favorite heroes a blowjob. Bonus points if she just wears her dress without her armor and pleasures herself while doing it.” 
> 
> Hope I managed to do alright!
> 
> (Also shh rubber was used by ancient Mesoamericans for hundreds of years, just roll with it)


End file.
